


食莲花的人（Lotus-eater）

by momosansovino



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover Pairings, Daydreaming, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Q等茶水烧开的时候睡过去了，做了一长串和过去有关的梦





	食莲花的人（Lotus-eater）

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lotus-eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031978) by [momosansovino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino)



*  
Q伸手去够马克杯，端到唇边才意识到水已经喝完了。下午四点十分。支部静悄悄的，在加雷斯马洛里的怀柔政策下，有一半雇员申请了夏季专享的[欢乐周五]轮休。于是一到周五下午总是人手不足，剩下的一半人也懒洋洋的没有干劲。军需处长官摘下眼镜揉了揉眼。  
  
他坐在休息室的沙发上等水烧开。支部的空调总比其他地方开得都低，他不得不在衬衫外面再套一件薄毛衣。Q并没有抱怨的意思。他的金属宠物们需要比常温低一个八度的环境来保持高效的运转速度，尤其是那些身上插满管子的大块头们，而Q作为指挥家，自在得像一支在顺风中呼呼打转的四叶小风车。  
每每夏日八九点钟的夜晚，他从MI6巨兽般的阴影中钻出来，都能感到地面氤氲的余热给心脏带来的压力。  
Q掐着表计算过，从冷水加热到沸腾只需要一分三十五秒。  
水壶里的冷水打起嗝来。一分三十五秒。他思忖着，将身子放倒在沙发上。  
  
  
  
*  
从情报局大楼走到地铁站需要三分钟。地铁回家一共四站。不算等待通常需要花十分钟，也就是煮一颗糖心蛋的时间。Q频频咳嗽，地铁站通风极差，生锈的金属和发霉的人味儿迫不及待地往他鼻子里钻，人声的狭隘的空间里如蝙蝠的翅膀拍打着他的脑袋。Q挥了挥手，像是在拂去看不见的蚊虫。  
他觉得似曾相识。  
海风放肆地叮咬他微卷的乱发，夕阳下沙滩边的吊床，在燥热的空气里荡漾着。落日像朵摇摇欲坠的金盏菊。在两颗挺拔的棕榈之间，吊床上的人露出一双修长的小腿。Q一脚高一脚低地走过去。  
“我说太阳三分钟后就会消失。”他说。  
吊床里的人没有起身。他的视线移到那人漂亮的外踝尖上。  
  
Q睁开眼睛的时候还想着天边快要落下去的那朵金盏花，水烧开的咕噜声回荡在空气里，那耀眼的橙黄慢慢褪了色，星光如蚊虫在他眼前飞舞。他一手按着发疼的太阳穴，一手去够茶包盒。抬头时，在窗玻璃的反光里他看到了自己的脸。  
  
是梅林。  
他太熟悉那双修长的小腿了。为此他翻过字典，位于外脚踝正下方的凹部叫申脈。在一连串的冬日里，梅林躺在铺着电热毯的沙发上，Q细细长长的手指像一艘寻找港湾的船，从小腿上一路慢慢往下滑，最后绕过礁石在凹陷处停泊下来。  
那都是过去的事情了。过去远在他成为MI6军需处长官之前，远在他交出自己的真名，成为代号Q之前。  
但是如果他能回去的话，哪怕是梦也好，Q心想，他绝不会持反对意见。然而事与愿违，在分开之后他从来没有梦到过梅林，除了刚才他用了或许是三十秒，或许是二十秒认出了梅林的外踝尖。肌肤下突出的骨骼，像朵羞哒哒露出尖角的新荷。Q问自己，还记得梅林的脸吗？答案是模糊的。如果加雷斯马洛里让他画一张梅林的通缉头像，他百分之九十做不到。谁知道呢？他能在纸上画一个圆，然后描述那对榛绿色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁上架着黑色半框眼镜。但它们要如何在白纸上组合起来的，他却说不清了。  
  
走出地铁站的时候，太阳落下已经有一阵子了，天空是被调低了两个亮度的矢车菊蓝，住宅区橘色的灯光如无数困兽的眼睛漂浮在虚空中。  
若不是Q偶然在某品牌的科技发布会上遇见了那个高大挺拔的光头男子，他的人生也不会出现一百八十度的大转弯。现在他若无其事地跟在男人后面，思考该是在下个路口，还是下下个路口追上去推销自己的发明，或是推销自己。只要价钱合理，他会把他各种各样不被赏识的发明卖给这个男人。或是自己，如果男人对发明不感兴趣的话。光头男人穿着黑色的高领风衣，走出地铁站后就用打火机点了根烟，仿佛在借机消除内心的不安。Q咬紧嘴唇，目光在男人随意晃悠在风衣下摆的手指上游移不定，或许他可以上去借个火，或许他真的只是非常非常想上去搭讪。  
“你怎么又落在后面了呢，Q？”男人转过身来，用一种很熟络的语气问他。  
在生活里碰上梦里出现的陌生人；或者梦见熟人，醒来后发现却不认识。  
Q相信这次是后者。  
“你害怕我吗？”陌生的光头男人问，停下来等他。路灯灯光下，尘埃如细雪般絮絮落下。  
  
他猛然记起几天前好像和梅林在吃晚饭时候闹不愉快。在他俩之间，争吵是家常便饭，后来连梅林都习惯了不再去记起因和结果。他们面对面坐在这家意大利餐馆玻璃窗边的双人座上，从分析行人上找到了共同的乐趣。Q一手托着腮，一手放在桌上，梅林边谈天边拿手指在他手背上划划弄弄……之后梅林在就餐期间走出去接了一个过长的电话，Q盯着窗外梅林的背影，拿餐刀慢慢将餐巾上的皱纹抚平。  
谁的电话？  
工作上的。  
什么工作？  
梅林伸手拍拍他的肩膀，像哄孩子般笑道：让我有钱带你出来吃饭的工作。  
Q抬起眼睛迅速剜了梅林一眼。这话不知为何又点着了Q的骄傲。年轻人的心情因梅林关注重心的每一次偏移而起伏不定，缺失关注度让他心慌意乱烦恼不安，而倘若梅林突然盯着他的眼睛说些令人张口结舌的情话，Q更会不知所措。他可以同时从六个显示屏上快速读取有用的信息，却分辨不出一句玩笑般的情话中的真真假假。  
“谢谢你，你相信我没有你也吃得起饭吗？”他挖苦道。  
梅林停下手中的刀叉：“你知道我刚才在你手背上写了什么吗，Q？”  
  
“你害怕我。”在陌生人的询问下Q哑口无言。他不否认自己震惊于陌生人在方才发布会上展露出的光芒。这种光芒他从来没有在其他人身上看到过。若Q能再大言不惭一点，他会说他仿佛看到了二十年后的自己。  
二十年后希望现在的自己变成的样子。  
这样的力量让他怎能不望而生畏？怎能不像只被烛光吸引的蛾子，朝着火焰扑过去。  
“我会做任何事。”  
任何能拉近我们距离的事。  
“具体是做什么事呢？告诉我，是什么让爱令人生畏？”  
我不知道。不要问我这个。我不知道。  
“因为你不拥有它。是爱拥着有你。”[1]  
陌生人有一双榛绿色的眼睛。  
  
Q意识到自己在写信。起头。  
_敬启者，  
我对你的思念如痴如狂，它与日俱增，近乎要压垮我了。我试图用埋头工作来缓解对你的思念，现在我终于意识到这是不可行的，不然我也不会坐下来老老实实写这封信给你了。你还记得我旧公寓旁边的健身馆吗？里面有个游泳池。有一次我约你去游泳，你说好好好，最后出现的时候却穿着潜水服。你根本不会游泳，笨蛋。_  
  
他打了一段字，停下来发呆。然后按了剪切，后来这段就在他一次复制黏贴后丢失了。  
  
浴室里氤氲的热气如梦中一望无际的雾。Q的手抵在玻璃上，花洒没关，于是洗澡水肆无忌惮地淋在他的胯部，然而梅林停留在他身体里的部分却比热水还要滚烫。玻璃在轻微的震颤中流下一串又一串剔透的泪珠，Q抑制不住呻吟起来。梅林伸手关了花洒，他的下巴摩擦着Q的肩膀， 随后手伸过来覆上他的。  
  
在梅林一手托着他的腰一手按在他的蝴蝶骨上时，他猛然意识到了周遭的荒谬：他们并没有在游泳馆的浴室里做过爱。有太多事情他们还没来得及做就分开了。  
这一瞬间他体会到的超现实情感太过于幸福，不得不使他怀疑其真假，就像他试图解析梅林的每一句情话一般。慢慢意识到他其实是在做梦的过程是万分困难的，就如同沿着一条隧道拼命向前奔跑，在上气不接下气中他隐隐看见了光亮处MI6熟悉的茶水间的轮廓，听到了热水烧开的声音，然后心脏猛然沉了下去。  
真是笨蛋！他为何要在没有梅林的世界里醒过来！  
恍惚中梅林还抱着他，Q能清晰的感受到梅林的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，下身硬挺灼热。这使他几乎热泪盈眶。他半边头脑拒绝接受一切不真实，半边头脑却疯狂地想要记住一切，梅林的每一句话，每一个动作，每一句声音。  
“把花洒打开。”冲撞下他的话语变的七零八落。  
“太吵了。”梅林低声道，动作并没有缓下来，“我只要听你的声音就够了。”  
Q没有再犹豫，他强制自己转身，将快要涣散的思想一头塞进那幽深的管道里，朝着黑暗扎了进去，他不知道自己会回到哪里，但他并不在乎。他想回到那间并不存在的湿淋淋的浴室里去，那里有梅林。  
  
字符如尘埃般絮絮落下。  
电脑似蚊虫低吟，键盘温热，Q小心翼翼将手覆了上去。他摸到一层细细的灰，像摸到了发布会上那陌生男人的脸。Q轻轻摘下男人的眼镜，他拿在手里玩了一会儿，就折起来放在桌上。  
“你发现你和我戴相似的眼镜了吗？”  
男人笑了，榛绿色的眼睛弯了起来，“你有暗指什么吗？”  
Q伸手摸了摸男人的嘴角，如小孩子玩泥巴般捏了捏男人高挺的鼻梁，随后向上移动，一下一下抚平他眼角的笑纹。  
“我们不是一起去的吗？当时我还问你，想不想配一顶假发，这样我们看起来就能更相像了。”他停了停，“我还以为你因为我的玩笑话而生气了呢。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为你拒绝了。”  
“我说什么了？”  
“你说不用，Q就是Q啊。”  
  
_敬启者，  
我无法达成的爱可知我真希望能够，  
一切过了这个时间段还能有的，其实很难再有。  
在这个时间不可有却强行要拥有的，几乎杀了你和我。_  
  
年轻人什么都要赢，玩游戏要赢，讲话逻辑上要赢，人生也要赢。他走路手插着口袋脚下生风，眼镜在鼻梁上跌跌撞撞向下滑。梅林却如跟在一只精力过剩的松鼠后面的灰鸽子，收着翅膀安安心心在草坪上踱步。可Q毕竟还是晚生梅林十七年。  
他们吵架。分手。和好。吵架。分手。和好。想说的话如鲠在喉，每一次吞咽都扎一下肉。  
“我会死在你之前。”他郑重其事地宣布，如同念了段必然会奏效的咒语般洋洋得意。  
梅林皱起眉停下了打字的手。  
于是Q继续道：“我会成为比你更厉害的人。我要你低声下气求我——”  
“求你什么？”梅林打断他。Q被问住了，他根本没有想好。他只是希望用刻薄的话刺伤梅林。就好像他每每狂热的追着太阳奔跑，最后不得不用比坚冰还要冷的姿态来保护自己不被灼伤。  
“是你是懦夫还是不屑于和我争？”他心里知道梅林两个都不是。  
梅林把目光移回电脑上，过了半分钟后突然怒道：“你说什么话！我不会允许你死在我之前！”  
  
_敬启者，  
在过去哪一个时间点你认识到我们根本离不开对方？  
当时我万分害怕，不愿你停下来等我。听着，我一定会去找你的，我早就打定了主意，难道你不相信我吗？难道你认为我是那种“残次品”？好吧，或许我并没有像我预想的那样确定。删除你的所有联系方式一定是我人生最糟糕的决定之一，我想或许因此我能有退路，于是你为此而惩罚我，不然我也不会因为找不到你的地址而迟迟无法把信件寄出去。  
我想和你说说关于食莲人的故事。  
奥德赛中，水手吃了食莲人的莲花后忘记了家乡，也忘记了出行的目的。在奥德修斯强行将他们拉回船上时失声痛哭。[2]  
“……是否会找到和平  
在攀登同时也在攀爬的波涛？”_  
  
梅林停下手中的刀叉：“你知道我刚才在你手背上写了什么吗，Q？”  
年轻人突然收了声，期期艾艾地开始戳面前蝴蝶结形状的意面：“知道。”  
“我写了什么？”  
Q不答，他笑起来，垂着脑袋将蝴蝶结一个个串到叉子上。  
  
_敬启者，_  
遗忘并没有使我平静，失去你的痛苦更没有让我找到属于自己的完整人生。  
我曾经是食莲花的人，但现在不再是了。  
  
过去的某一天，摔碎的杯子再也没有能够复原。  
梅林临走前死死将他搂在怀里。后来反而是Q轻抚着梅林的背安慰他。好了好了，梅林你一把年纪了，怎么还可以像个小孩子一样哭呢？他踮着脚尖，下巴蹭着梅林的左肩膀。梅林搂得那么紧，压得他的肩胛骨生疼。Q将脸侧过来埋进梅林褐色的毛衣里，中年男人令人心安的味道如橡果的香，他跪在土壤里，一会儿就忘记了疼痛。  
没事了没事了梅林。会没事的。  
他永远不会再追逐另一轮太阳了，烛泪如绳索粘湿了他的翅膀。  
  
  
  
*  
一点点，Q意识到自己还躺在MI6休息室沙发上。他没能在一分三十五秒后醒来。茶水间的台子上，水壶口冒着白烟。  
墙上时钟指在五分钟后，Q却感觉自己已经过完了一生。  
  
醒了就发呆。那双榛绿色的眼睛，像橡果树四季常青的叶子。  
一连几天，白日里Q向右转头就能闻到梅林的味道。 清晰到极点的脸啊，从认识起就没再变老过。  
  


  
-FIN-


End file.
